


Lines on Our Brows (triple drabble)

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e12 Lineage, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Guilt, Marriage, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: B'Elanna is pregnant; Chakotay offers counsel. They both have father issues. Set during "Lineage" and immediately after "Endgame."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Killermanatee gave me the drabble prompt: “B'Elanna & Chakotay friendship, set somewhere in the vicinity of lineage and possibly dealing with their daddy issues. ;)”
> 
> There was way more there than I could fit into 100 words. She gets a triple drabble instead.

Chakotay keeps coming around, with more to say about the baby. I can’t tell him what I’m planning with the Doctor’s program. He’d disapprove for sure.  

It’s funny. I’ve always hated my ridges. I’d do anything now to spare my daughter from carrying them. But Chakotay put that tattoo right on his forehead for all to see. Would he ink it onto his own child’s brow? 

He has guilt about his father. I guess I do too, about mine. 

But my daughter will never have to wonder if she’s the reason her daddy left. Not if I can help it. 


	2. Chapter 2

“These are hard questions for any parent. My father pushed heritage so hard he drove me away. But if he hadn’t, would I care about it now?”

“My mother’s pushing just drove my father away. He couldn’t be Klingon for her. Couldn’t live with two of us.” 

…

“What? I know that look, Chakotay. You disagree.” 

“I do. He abandoned you.” 

“My father? Perhaps. But you really mean Tom, don’t you?”

“Why is he sleeping on Harry’s couch? Now of all times?” 

“We had a fight. I … pushed him away.” 

“So pull him back, B’Elanna.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sickbay. B’Elanna is dozing, the baby snug in the crook of her arm. Tom has been called away; the Alpha Quadrant waits for no new father. I hope he appreciates what awaits him, here. 

I swallow my envy, then dare trace one fingertip lightly over the baby’s ridges. Chanting quietly, I anoint her brow as my uncle did at my naming ceremony. 

“Primitive and irrelevant.” I can imagine Seven’s words. A chill traverses my spine; I’ve dug my own grave. 

Kathryn’s husky voice interrupts my bitter thoughts. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” Lines still mark her face; worry, grief. 

“Beautiful,” I agree. 


End file.
